wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż powietrzna po Afryce/12
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XII. Pogoda była piękna, wiatr łagodny; Wiktorja wzniosła się prawie pionowo do wysokości 1,500 stóp, co wskazywało spadnięcie słupa barometrycznego o dwa cale bez dwóch linji. W takiej wysokości silniejszy prąd powietrza uniósł balon ku południo-zachodowi. Wyspa Zanzibar ukazała się w całości na tle morza; błonia przybrały postać próbek różnych barw materji, grube wiązanki drzew znaczyły bory i gąszcze. Mieszkańcy wyspy mieli postać robaczków. Przeraźliwe ich krzyki zwolna głuchły w powietrzu i tylko strzały armatnie okrętu drgały w wewnętrznej wklęsłości balonu. — Co za śliczny widok! zawołał Joe po raz pierwszy przerywając milczenie. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Doktór obserwował zmiany barometryczne i notował różne szczegóły wzlotu. Kennedy patrzał i nie mógł się napatrzyć. Promienie słońca przyszły w pomoc piecykowi, powiększyła się sprężystość powietrza. Wiktorja wzniosła się do wysokości 2,500 stóp. Resolute wyglądał jak łódka rybacka, a brzegi Afryki kreśliły się wyraźnym pasem pienistym. — Nikt z panów nie mówi? rzekł Joe. — Patrzymy, — odpowiedział doktór zwracając lunetę ku lądowi. — Ja muszę gadać. — Ile ci się spodoba, mój chłopcze. I Joe jął wykrzykiwać: — Ach! och! cudowne! dalibóg! Przebywając morze, doktór uznał za stosowne utrzymywać się w równej wysokości; mógł bowiem obejrzeć większą przestrzeń brzegów; termometr i barometr zawieszone wewnątrz otwartego namiotu, miał ciągle na oku; drugi barometr umieszczony zewnątrz, miał służyć do obserwacji nocnych. Po dwóch godzinach Wiktorja pędząc z szybkością więcej niż ośmiu mil na godzinę, zbliżyła się ku brzegom. Doktór postanowił zbliżyć się ku ziemi; złagodził płomień piecyka i wkrótce balon spuścił się na 300 stóp od ziemi. Znajdował się po nad Mrimą, które to nazwisko dają tej części wschodnich wybrzeży afrykańskich; gęste zarośla korzeniodrzewu (Rhizophora) osłaniały brzegi; opadnięte morze pozwalało widzieć te korzenie, które opłukiwały fale Oceanu Indyjskiego. Piasczyste wzgórza nadbrzeżne zaokrąglały się na widnokręgu, a góra Nguru sterczała wierzchołkiem w północno-zachodniej stronie. Wiktorja minęła wioskę, która na mapie doktora oznaczona, była nazwą Kaole. Zgromadzona cała ludność warczała z gniewu i trwogi; daremnie murzyni puszczali strzały na tego potwora powietrznego, który majestatycznie kołysał się po nad ich bezsilną wściekłością. Wiatr dął ku południowi, ale kierunek ten niebardzo niepokoił doktora, owszem pozwalał mu zwiedzić drogę, którą wytknęli kapitanowie Burton i Speke. Kennedy przerwał nakoniec milczenie i w wykrzyknikach współubiegał się z Joem. — Fraszka dyliżanse! wołał jeden. — Fraszka steamery! wołał drugi. — Dzieciństwo koleje żelazne! — krzyknął Kennedy. — przebiegasz niemi kraj, nic nie widząc! — Balon, to mi rzecz! — dodał Joe: — nie czujesz ruchu, a matka przyroda skwapliwie pokazuje ci wszystkie swe bogactwa. — Co za widok! o dziwy! o zachwycie! senne rajskie widzenie! — A może zjemy śniadanie? — zapytał Joe, któremu świeże powietrze dodało apetytu. — Dobra myśl, mój chłopcze. — O! gotowanie nie będzie długie! suchary i mięso solone. — I kawy, ile kto zechce, — dodał doktór. Pozwalam ci pożyczyć trochę ognia z mego piecyka, jest go dosyć. A tym sposobem nie ma obawy pożaru. — W istocie, byłaby to rzecz okropna. Nad głowami mamy jakby beczkę prochu. — Nie koniecznie, — odpowiedział Fergusson, — ale gdyby się gaz zapalił, spłonąłby zwolna, a my spuścilibyśmy się na ziemię, co nie byłoby rzeczą przyjemną; ale nie obawiaj się, nasz balon jest szczelnie zamknięty. — A więc jédźmy, — rzekł Kennedy. — Tymczasem, panowie, pomagając wam w konsumowaniu, postaram się przygotować dobrą kawę. — W istocie, — wtrącił doktór, — Joe między innemi przymiotami, ma znakomity talent gotowania tego wybornego napoju, który robi z różnych ingredjencji tajemniczych. — Proszę pana, jesteśmy w obłokach, więc mogę panom wykryć moją tajemnicę. Moja kawa jest po prostu mieszaniną w równych ilościach użytych trzech gatunków kawy: arabskiej moki, kawy z wyspy Burbon i kawy z wysp południowo-amerykańskich. W kilka, minut potem dymiły się trzy filiżanki kawy, któremi biesiadnicy w wesołym humorze zakończyli swe śniadanie; następnie każdy zajął swe stanowisko i patrzył. Kraj odznaczał się niezwyczajną żyznością. Kręte i wązkie drożyny zagłębiały się w gąszczu zieloności. Przebiegali nad polami zasianemi tytuniem, kukurydzą i jęczmieniem, które już dojrzewały; tu i owdzie szerokie smugi obsiane ryżem, rumieniły się purpurą kwiatów. Widzieli na wysokich słupach zamknięte w klatkach barany i kozy, aby ich nie porwały lamparty. Szczodra ziemia pełną ręka rozsypała przepyszną roślinność. W licznych wioskach powtórzyły się krzyki zgrozy na widok Wiktorji i doktór Fergusson roztropnie unikał zbliżenia się na strzał z łuku; mieszkańcy stojąc przed swemi chatami, długo przeklinali podróżnych. W południe doktór poradziwszy się mapy, poznał że znajdują się nad krajem Uzaramo. Na polu sterczały drzewa kokosowe, bawełniane i inne krzewy wyniosłe, po nad któremi unosiła się Wiktorja. Joe osądził, że roślinność ta jest bardzo naturalną, gdyż znajduje się na ziemi afrykańskiej. Kennedy postrzegał zające i przepiórki, ale strzelać do nich byłoby próżno proch tracić, bo jakże zabrać zabitą zwierzynę? Żeglarze powietrzni pędzili z szybkością 12 mil na godzinę i wkrótce przybyli pod 30°, 20’ długości nad wioską Tunda. — W tem miejscu, — rzekł doktor, — zachorowali na silną gorączkę Burton i Speke, i zdawało się że wyprawa ich się nie uda. A jednak nie bardzo oddalili się od brzegu, a już znużenie i umartwienia dały im się ciężko we znaki. W istocie w tej okolicy powietrze jest zawsze zaraźliwe; doktór unikał nieznośnych wyziewów, które słońce ciągnęło w górę, unosząc balon do znacznej wysokości. Niekiedy spostrzeżono karawanę jak zatrzymała się w cieniu drzew, czekając na chłód wieczorny nim dalej puści się w drogę. W tych to miejscach ogrodzonych płotami, kupcy chronią się od dzikich zwierząt i drapieżniejszych jeszcze pokoleń. Krajowcy pierzchali na widok Wiktorji. Kennedy chciał im się z bliska przypatrzyć, ale Samuel nie pozwolił. — Naczelnicy ich maja karabiny, a w nasz balon łatwo trafi kula. — Alboż dziura od kuli sprawiłaby nasz upadek? zapytał Joe. — Nie zaraz, ale wkrótce dziura rozdarłaby się bardziej i gaz by uleciał. — A więc trzymajmy z dala od tych hultajów. Co sobie myślą patrząc jak pływamy po obłokach? Mają pewnie ochotę czcić nas jak bóstwa. — Niech czczą, — odpowiedział doktór, — ale z daleka, Zawsze się na tem zyskuje. Patrzcie, postać kraju już się zmienia; wioski są rzadsze, drzewa mangowe znikły; roślinność tu ustaje. Grunt coraz jest górzystszy, i łańcuchy gór muszą być niedaleko. — W istocie. — rzekł Kennedy, — zdaje mi się, że widzę jakieś wyniosłości z tej strony. — Na zachodzie... to pierwsze łańcuchy Urizare, niewątpliwie góra Dutomi, po za którą pewnie znajdziemy jakie schronienie nocne; podsycę płomień piecyka, bo musimy wznieść się do sześciuset stóp. — Dalibóg, proszą pana, wyśmienity jest pański pomysł, — rzekł Joe, — robota nie trudna ani nużąca; zakręcić kruczek i po wszystkiem. — Teraz nam wygodniej, — rzekł myśliwy gdy balon uniósł się w górę; — odbijanie się promieni słonecznych od czerwonego piasku, prawdziwie było nieznośne. — Jak wspaniałe drzewa! — zawołał Joe, — choć to rzecz bardzo naturalna, ale niezmiernie piękna! Z dwunastu takich można las utworzyć. — To są baobaby, — odpowiedział doktor Fergusson, — patrzajcie, pień tego ma pewnie ze sto stóp obwodu. Może przy tem drzewie zginął Francuz Maizau w r. 1845, bo jesteśmy nad wioską Deże Mora, dokąd sam jeden się dostał; naczelnik okolicy kazał go przywiązać do pnia baobabu, i ten murzyn okrutny zwolna przecinał mu żyły, śpiewając pieśń wojenną; następnie poderżnął mu gardło, zatrzymał się by wyostrzyć nóż stępiony i oderwał głowę nieszczęśliwego nie odciąwszy! Biedny Francuz miał ledwie lat dwadzieścia sześć. — I Francja nie pomściła się za tę zbrodnię? — zapytał Kennedy. — Francja żądała zadośćuczynienia; said Zanzibaru robił co mógł by schwytać mordercę, ale daremnie. — Nie zatrzymujmy się w drodze, — rzekł Joe, — doprawdy panie, suńmy się w górę. — Tym chętniej mój chłopcze, że góra Dutumi niedaleko. Jeśli moje obrachowania nie mylą, przebędziem ją przed siódmą wieczór. — Czy nie będziem podróżowali nocą? zapytał myśliwy. — Ile możności postaramy się tego unikać; przy ostrożności i czujności możnaby podróżować bez niebezpieczeństwa, ale nie dość jest przebiedz Afrykę, trzeba ją widzieć. — Dotychczas nie możemy narzekać, proszę pana. Kraj bardzo uprawny, i najżyźniejszy w świecie: a powiadają że to pustynia! Oj ci jeografowie! — Poczekaj Joe, poczekaj; później zobaczysz. Około wpółdosiódmej wieczorem Wiktorja zbliżyła się do góry Dutumi i żeby ją przebyć należało wznieść się trzy tysiące stóp, w tym celu doktór podniósł temperaturę o ośmnaście stopni. Można rzec, że wistocie balon mu był posłuszny. Kennedy pokazywał przeszkody do zwalczenia, a Wiktorja szybowała w obłokach, niedotykając góry. O ósmej spuścili się na przeciwną pochyłość nieco łagodniejszego spadku, wyrzucono z łodzi kotwice i jedne z nich napotkawszy gałąź olbrzymiego nopalu uczepiła się silnie. Natychmiast Joe spuścił się po linie i umocował ją dokładnie. Zrzucono mu drabinkę jedwabną i wdarł się znowu do łodzi. Statek powietrzny zatrzymał się prawie nieruchomy, bo góra zasłaniała go od wschodniego wiatru. Przygotowano wieczerzę, i podróżni po długiej przejażdżce powietrznej, sprzątnęli sporą cześć zapasów. — Ileśmy zrobili drogi? zapytał Kennedy połykając ogromny kawał mięsa. Doktór spojrzał na mapę atlasu der Neuester Entedekungen in Afrika wydaną w Gotha przez jego uczonego przyjaciela Petermana. Atlas ten miał służyć na cała podróż doktora, bo zawierał drogę Burtona i Speke do wielkich jezior, Sudan według doktora Barth, dolny Senegal według Wilhelma Lejean i deltę Nigra przez doktora Baikie. Fergusson zabrał także dzieło, które zawierało wszystkie wiadomości o Nilu pod t. The sources of the Nile, being a general survey of the basin of that river and of its head stream, with the history of the Nilotic discovery by Charles Beke, th. D. Miał wreszcie wyborne mapy wydane w Buletynach Towarzystwa jeograficznego londyńskiego, i mógł widzieć każdy punkt odkrytych okolic. Zaznaczając na mapie, poznał że przebyli szerokość dwóch stopniów czyli sto dwadzieścia mil ku zachodowi (35 mil). Kennedy zauważył że droga skierowała się ku południowi. Ale doktór był z tego zadowolony, bo ile możności pragnął poznać ślady swych poprzedników. Postanowili podzielić noc na trzy części, aby każdy mógł z kolei czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem dwóch drugich. Doktór miał czuwać cześć pierwszej nocy od dziewiątej godziny, Kennedy obudzić się o północy a Joe o trzeciej z rana. Tak więc Kennedy i Joe zawinąwszy się w kołdry, rozciągnęli pod namiotem i spali spokojnie, a doktór Fergusson czuwał.